Take Over
by Kurama no Jubi
Summary: Si estoy de vuelta con mi antigua historia. Siento haber hecho lo que hize pero vuelvo de nuevo. El resumen es el mismo que el anterior Naruto muera despues de la pelea contra Obito y Madara, pero Kami decide darle una nueva oportunidad,en Earthland y acaba uniendose a Fairy Tail. Emparejamientos: NaruMira y NatsuxLissana ayudenme con los demas. Y otra vez lo siento por lo que hize
1. Prologo:Nueva Oportunidad

**Prólogo**

Naruto Uzumaki héroe de la cuarta gran guerra ninja ahora se encontraba muerto en el suelo tras un dura batalla contra Madara Uchiha el líder de Akatsuki la organización que quería reunir a los **Bijū** para crear un genjutsu gigante mediante el **Jūbi** la combinación de los 9 **Bijū** quienes era Ichibi no Shukaku, Nibi no Matatabi, Sanbi no Isobu, Yonbi no Son Gokū, Gobi no Kokuō, Rokubi no Saiken, Nanabi no Chōmei, Hachibi no Gyūki y Kyūbi no Kurama.

El héroe rubio había decidido sellar para siempre el alma de Madara junto con la del Jūbi para siempre con el Shiki Fūin.

Ahora el rubio se encontraba flotando en algún lugar de la nada,donde no había absolutamente nada.

Hggg...que aburrido estoy-masculló repente una luz blanca aparecio delante de Naruto.

De la luz un hombre de unos 40 años salió tenía un aspecto sereno y tranquilo llevaba un kimono blanco.

Bienvenido a la nada Naruto-kun-habló el hombre

Y tu eres?-preguntó Naruto al hombre

Los humanos me conocen como Kami-habló el hombre

Naruto se sorprendió bastante estaba delante del ser más poderoso de la existencia

Tu..Tu eres Kami-sama?-Tartamudeo Naruto

Así es Naruto-contesto Kami con una pequeña sonrisa-Ahora te he traido aqui por otra razón he visto tu vida y no pensaba que los humanos fueran tan crueles,así que he decidido ofrecerte otra oportunidad-finalizó Kami

Otra oportunidad en serio? Gracias¡ podre estar otra vez con mis amigos y con senseis…-Naruto iba a seguir hablando pero Kami lo interrumpió

Lo siento Naruto pero no puedo enviarte a tu mundo otra vez-hablo Kami con la cabeza baja,el Uzumaki al oír eso se entristeció-Ah..entiendo supongo que hay cosas que no se pueden realizar-dijo con la cabeza baja-Pero aun asi aceptare la oportunidad que me has dado-continuó el rubio

Bueno viajaras a un mundo llamado Earthland es un mundo lleno de magia en el que los magos se juntan en gremios,es como las aldeas ninja pero más pequeño-Explicó Kami-Tu tendrás tus antiguas habilidades pero ahora podrás usar una magia llamada Take Over es como tu transformación en **Bijū** pero ahora serán los 9 podrás transformarte en cualquiera pero deberás ir desbloqúeandolos, a Shukaku podrás transfórmate siempre pero Matatabi Isobu Yonbi Son Gokū Kokuō Saiken Chōmei Gyūki y Kurama los desbloquearlas por ti mismo-Le dijo a Naruto

Entendido-Dijo Naruto

Naruto poco a poco empezó a desaparecer en partículas blancas hasta que ya no quedó nada de él

Buena suerte Naruto Uzumaki-dijo Kami para al momento desaparecer

Naruto se despertó y se encontraba en una casa iba a escapar pero vio a una mujer de pelo rosa

Y su cuerpo estaba en una cama

Veo que despertaste mocoso-Dijo la mujer de pelo rosa

¿Donde estoy?-Preguntó confundido-¿Y quien eres?

Mi nombre es Porlyusica y estas en mi casa te encontré inconsciente delante de mi casa hace unos días mocoso

Podrias dejar de llamarme mocoso por favor-Pidió el rubio

Porque solo eres un niño de 13 años-dijo Porlyusica

QUEEEEEEEEEEE¡-Grito Naruto-Naruto se miró a un espejo y efectivamente estaba otra vez en sus 13 años cuando se convirtió en Genin-No puede ser-Naruto lloro al estilo anime

Me puedes explicar porque estas asi-Pregunto Porlyusica con una ceja levantada al ver la reaccion de Naruto

El asintió con la cabeza y le hizo una breve explicación de su vida el encuentro con Kami y sus . Hacía alguna pregunta en algún momento pero se mantuvo callada la mayor parte del relato

Tuviste una vida muy interesante chico-dijo la pelirosa- Ahora podrías unirte al gremio de Fairy Tail,dile al maestro que yo te e enviado y te aceptaran

Gracias Porlyusica-san-Dijo Naruto-Nos veremos pronto-Dijo al salir por la puerta y correr en la dirección que le marcó Porlyusica


	2. Llegada a Fairy Tail

**Capitulo 1:Llegada**

Naruto llegó rápidamente a la ciudad de Magnolia y pregunto a un hombre que pasaba por el camino la dirección hacia el gremio.

Cuando llegó al gremio era un edificio bastante grande de 2 entro al gremio la primera planta se parecía más a una taberna la mayoría de la gente estaba sentada en bebiendo o hablando. Naruto se acerco a la barra atrayendo la mayoría de la atención del gremio

Cuando llegó a la barra había un hombre mayor bastante pequeño,a Naruto se le pasó por la cabeza el Sandaime Tsuchikage,el anciano llevaba puesto una camisa amarilla y una chaqueta azul junto con un gorro y un bastón.

Hola pequeño quién eres?-Preguntó el anciano

Mi nombres es Naruto Uzumaki y me quería unir al gremio así que estaba buscando al Maestro-contestó Naruto

Bueno chico mi nombre es Makarov Dreyar y soy el Maestro de Fairy Tail ¿porque quieres unirte al gremio Naruto?-Pregunto Makarov

Bueno Porlyusica-san me dijo que me uniera a este gremio-Contesto Naruto

Porlyusica?,Bueno bienvenido a Fairy Tail Naruto-Kun-Dijo Makarov-donde quieres tu marca del Gremio Naruto

Marca del Gremio?-Pregunto Naruto

Si sirve para saber que eres parte de este Gremio-Explicó Makarov

Ah,Entiendo-Dijo Naruto-Son como las Bandanas Ninja-Pensó el rubio-La quiero en Naranja en mi hombro derecho.

Makarov hizo lo que Naruto le pidió y cogió un aparato con el logo de Fairy Tail,al colocarlo sobre su hombro y sacarlo la marca apareció en su hombro tatuada.

Bienvenido a Fairy Tail Naruto-Dijo Makarov,el gremio se acerco a felicitar a Naruto por su entrada en el gremio y hizo amigos rapidamente,pero lo que no sabia era los peligros que tendra que enfrontarse en el futuro


	3. Nuevas Hadas

**Capítulo II: Las nuevas hadas**

**Entrada sur de Magnolia X 777**

Habían pasado 2 años desde que Naruto se había unido a Fairy Tail el primer año que estuvo en el gremio ya fue seleccionado para el examen de clase-S,Naruto junto con Laxus el nieto del Maestro Makarov pasaron el examen,pero Kana fallo al ser derrotada por Laxus

Naruto consiguió desbloquear el Takeover de Matatabi,Naruto consiguió el apodo de "el Bijū" al ver sus transformaciones con diferentes colas.

Ahora Naruto estaba en la entrada sur de Magnolia tras volver de una misión de Rango-S de 5 meses fuera del gremio,había cambiado completamente su ropa ahora llevaba una camiseta de manga corta de color negro con el dibujo de un gran zorro de nueve colas,junto con unos pantalones negros cortos para pelear junto con una capa blanca con llamas negras(una mezcla entre la capa de Minato y la que usó Naruto contra Pain) y llevaba escrito "Bijū" junto con una espada,estos dos últimos años Naruto había aprendido a usar el kenjutsu que hizo famosa a su madre"la muerte roja" pero ahora solo se le puede poner en un nivel de chunin

"Cuantas ganas tengo de volver al gremio"-pensó Naruto feliz de volver a ver a sus amigos y empezo su camino hacia el gremio de Fairy Tail

**-Justo en ese momento en el gremio-**

Fairy Tail estos años había pasado a ser uno de los dos grande gremio de Fiore igualado por Phantom Lord,gracias a magos fuertes como Laxus,Gildarts y Naruto el gremio recibía más misiones y más gente había querido unirse al gremio

"Que dijiste Gray"-dijo un chico de pelo rosa al darle un puñetazo de fuego al otro chico

El llamado Gray se levanto y miro al chico de pelo rosa-"Te voy a dar ojos bizcos"-dijo el chico de pelo negro para darle una patada en el estómago al chico de pelo rosa

Los dos iban a iniciar una batalla pero-"BASTA¡"-Gritó una chica tenía el pelo rojo atado en una coleta llevaba una armadura en el pecho junto con un vestido blanco y había una espada atada a su cintura,esta era una de las dos magas prometedoras de Fairy Tail,Erza Scarlet-"Vosotros dos peleáis demasiado"-dijo dando a los dos una mirada que prometía dolor si no se comportaban

" E..Erza"-dijeron los 2 al unísono

"Gray tu ropa"-dijo Kana que llevaba un vestido de color naranja

"Ahh cuando pasó esto"-dijo Gray sorprendido al ver que su ropa había desaparecido

"Solo eres un stripper Gray,verdad Kana?"-pregunto Natsu

Gray se disponía a masacrar a Natsu pero una mirada de Erza bastó para parar a los dos

"Todos somos compañero de Fairy Tail asi que llevemonos bien,vale"-dijo Kana haciendo asentir a Natsu y Gray

Makarov que se encontraba sentado en la barra junto con Gildarts viendo a los nuevos niños que se habían unido a Fairy Tail hace unos meses.

"Es raro ver niños normales despues de Naruto y Laxus"-dijo Gildarts

Si tienes razon tanto Naruto como Laxus son muy fuertes a pesar de sus edades podrían superarnos a los dos muy pronto Gildarts"-habló el maestro,los dos siguieron hablando hast que un grito de Natsu llamó su atención

"ALGUN DIA SERÉ MÁS FUERTE QUE TU ERZA,Y QUE TU TAMBIEN MIRA¡"-Natsu se encontraba en el suelo y delante de Erza y una chica de pelo blanco ondulado que llevaba un traje negro de tirantes junto con unos pantalones negros que se ajustaba bastante bien a su cuerpo-"INCLUSO QUE LAXUS"-volvió a gritar el peli rosa

"Sigue soñando Natsu"-Le dijo Mira-Si Natsu es muy difícil que puedas vencer a Mira o Erza y menos a Laxus"-Apoyo Gray

Makarov y Gildarts se acercaron a donde estaba el grupo de niños-"Natsu aun que derrotes a Mira,Erza y Laxus aún no seras el mas fuerte en vuestro rango de edad"-Dijo Makarov

"Hay alguien más fuerte que Laxus?"-Pregunto Elfman

"Así es Elfman hay alguien más fuerte que Laxus"-Dijo Gildarts-"Vosotros no os habéis reunido aún con el por que a estado de misión los últimos 5 meses"-Explicó el

"Y sabes cuando vendrá Maestro"-Preguntó Lissana

"Porque no le preguntas tu mismo Lissana-chan?"-Pregunto Makarov

En la puerta del Gremio se encontraba Naruto quien andaba a paso lento hasta colocarse delante de Makarov y Gildarts

"Estoy de vuelta Maestro"-Dijo Naruto con su típica sonrisa

"Bienvenido Naruto"-Dijo Makarov

Los que conocían a Naruto en el gremio fueron a saludarle mientras los niños tienen diferentes reacciones:Natsu le miraba con estrellas en los ojos,Gray lo observaba detenidamente desnudo Levy,Jet,Droy y Elfman se preguntaba cuán fuerte sería para ser más fuerte que Laxus,Cana se acercó a saludar a su figura de hermano mayor y Mira y Erza luchaban por contener su sonrojo-Madre mia que guapo es-Pensaban las 2 al ver a Naruto.

"Entonces cómo fue tu misión Naruto?"-Pregunto Gildarts

"Bastante bien…"-dijo Naruto,pero en ese momento un grito de"Lucha contra mi" por la espalda lo interrumpió, Naruto se giró para ver a Natsu viniendo hacia él con un puño incendiado en fuego.

Justo cuando el puño estaba a centímetros de su cara una cola de arena paro al chico de pelo se giró para ver al chico cara a cara

"Porque cojones me atacas por la espalda cuando estoy hablando mocoso¡"-Gritó el rubio al peli rosa pero antes de que pudiera contestar Makarov contesto por el

"Naruto el es Natsu,se unió al gremio hace unos meses le gusta pelear contra gente más fuerte que él para hacerse más fuerte"-Explicó Makarov intentando salvar al peli rosa

"Con qué nuevo ehh"-Dijo Naruto para girarse otra vez hacia Natsu pero ahora una mirada de muerte caía sobre Natsu-"Me caiste bien chico"-Ahora una sonrisa adornaba la cara de Naruto(Esta sonrisa esta protegida por copyright)-"Soy Naruto Uzumaki"-Dijo soltando a Natsu,dejándolo en el suelo

"Soy Natsu Dragneel,soy un Dragon Slayer, el hijo de Igneel"-Dijo Natsu sonriendole

"Encantado chico"-Sonrió Naruto-"Ahora presentame a tus amigos"

"Claro"-Entonces los dos se acercaron a la mesa en la que estaban Gray,Elfman,Jet,Droy,Lissana,Erza,Mirajane,Kana y Levy.

Naruto se sentó con todos ellos y les sonrió,Erza y Mirajane escondieron sus rubores al estar las dos tan cerca del rubio-"Bueno comencemos con las presentaciones"-Dijo Naruto

"Que tenemos que decir?"-Preguntó Lissana-"Bueno podeis decirme vuestro nombre,edad y que tipo de magia usais y vuestros sueños"-explicó

"Bueno empiezo yo, mi nombre es Natsu Dragneel,tengo 11 años y usó magia Dragon Slayer de fuego"-Dijo Natsu cuando las llamas rodearon sus puños-"Y mi sueño es ser el mejor mago de Fairy Tail y poder encontrarme con Igneel mi padre"-Contó Natsu la mayoría de los niños se rieron de su primer sueñ las palabras de Naruto los sorprendió

"Cree en ti mismo y lo conseguirás Natsu"-Dijo

"Bueno mi nombre es Gray Fullbuster,tengo 11 años y usó magia Ice Make"-Dijo Gray poniendo cerrando su puño izquierdo para ponerlo sobre la palma de su mano derecha y una neblina salió de sus manos-"Y mi sueño es ser mejor que mi maestra y tener una familia"

"Hace tiempo que no veo a un usuario de elemento hielo"-Dijo Naruto pensando en sus misiones como ninja.

"Mi nombre es Sarusuke aunque por mi magia todos me llaman Jet mi magia es High Speed"-Dijo al levantarse corriendo de un lado a otro del gremio a altas velocidades para los niños pero Naruto lo seguía perfectamente luego paró y se sentó donde antes-"Y mi sueño es tener una cita con cierta chica"-Dijo dando una mirada disimulada a Levy

"Un dia tendremos que echar una carrera Jet"-Dijo Naruto

"Mi nombre Droy tengo la misma edad que Jet y mi magia es la magia planta me permite hacer muchas cosas con plantas"-Dijo haciendo crecer una de las plantas del gremio para luego hacerla pequeña otra vez-"Y mi sueño es el mismo que Jet"-Dijo haciendo lo mismo que el pelinaranja

"Mi nombre es Levi McGarden tengo 10 años y usó magia de Escritura sólida puede hacer realidad todo lo que escribo"-Dijo escribiendo Fuego y una llamarada se dirige a Natsu quien se lo comió-"Y mi sueño es leer todos los libros del mundo"

Sabes deberías leer este lo escribio un gran autor que a la vez fue mi padrino-Dijo sacando un libro-Este es el Dokonjō Ninden(La historia de un shinobi absolutamente audaz)Yo antes no leía libros pero después de leer este me cambio asi que tratalo bien y luego cuentame si te gusto

"Mi..Mi nombre es Erza Scarlet tengo 13 años y mi magia es Re-Equip:El Caballero me permite cambiar de espada o armadura así como llevarlas conmigo"-Explicó Erza lo mejor que pudo para evitar su sonrojo y su tartamudez-"Y mi sueño sería casarme con mi hombre ideal o ser la mujer más fuerte de Fairy Tail"

"Esa es una gran magia Erza espero poder luchar contra ti un dia"-Dijo Naruto sonriendo lo que hizo que un rubor apareciera en su cara y una mirada asesina de Mirajane-"Gra..Gracias"-Consiguió decir Erza consiguiendo que todos la miraran con cara extraña ella nunca se comporto asi

"Mi nombre es Lissana Stratuss tengo 10 años y usó magia Take Over:Animal Soul"-Explicó Lissana haciendo que sus brazos se cambiarán por dos alas de color lila-"Y mi sueño es casarme algun dia con Natsu"-Dijo juntándose con Natsu,y lo que este hizo fue sonrojarse y decirle que se apartara

"Mi nombre es Elfman Stratuss soy el hermano mayor de Lissana tengo 12 años,también usó magia Take Over,pero la mia es Beast Soul-Dijo Elfman convirtiendo su brazo derecho de piedra-Y mi sueño bueno no e pensado en ello nunca

"Bueno yo..soy la última..Soy Mirajane Stratuss soy la hermana mayor de los dos y al igual que ellos usó magia Take Over"-Dijo Mirajane que también peleaba por contener su sonrojo-"Y mi sueño son los mismos que la pelirroja de allí"-Dijo señalando a Erza

"Wow,usan el mismo tipo de magia que yo sobre todo tu Mira-chan espero pelear contra ti un dia"-Dijo sorprendiendolos

"Usas magia Take Over?"-Pregunto Elfman

"Claro no viste la cola de arena de antes?"-Preguntó Naruto-"Esa es mi magia junto con otra magia que yo la llamo Energy Make"-Dijo creando un rasengan

"Woww"-Dijeron todos viendo la bola de energia creada por Naruto. Natsu fue a tocarla pero antes de poder llegar a tocarla esta se disipó-"Natsu si llegas a tocar la te hubieses quedado sin mano"-Explico Naruto-"Y bueno mi magia Take Over es Bijū Soul"-Dijo convirtiendo su brazo en el de Shukaku

"Sugoi"-Dijeron todos viendo el brazo de arena

"Naruto ahora si quiero pelear contra ti¡"-Grito emocionado Natsu-"Me lo esperaba,Uff.. bueno mañana tu contra mi en el campo del Gremio"-Dijo Naruto-"Nos vemos luego"-Dijo para levantarse y dirigirse hacia el maestro-"Maestro podemos hablar"

"Claro Naruto de que se trata?"-Preguntó el maestro al rubio-En privado si puede ser-Dijo Naruto su cara era ahora más seria

"Claro"-Dijo el Maestro

**Oficina de Makarov**

"Bueno chico de que querias hablar?"-Preguntó Makarov

"Voy a contarte sobre mi vida"-Dijo Naruto serio,y así pasaron las próximas horas Naruto le contó sobre su infancia,sus días de genin,los examenes chunin,la huida de Sasuke,los tres años de entrenamiento,Akatsuki,La cumbre de los cinco kages,la guerra y el encuentro con ía que decir que Makarov se sorprendió por todo lo que le dijo Naruto de vez en cuando hacía alguna pregunta pero no interrumpió demasiado

"La única persona que sabe esto es Porlyusica-san"-Dijo Naruto-"Asi que porfavor le pido que no se lo cuente a nadie"-Pidió Naruto

"Claro chico"-Contestó Makarov con una sonrisa-"No le contaré tu secreto a nadie,ahora vete a casa que estarás muy cansado,y prepárate para tu gran combate de mañana"-Dijo Makarov,sobre todo con una risa de burla por lo del combate

Naruto asintió y salió de la habitación para dirigirse a su casa para su combate de mañana.


	4. Combate y Mision

**Bueno aqui les traigo el 3 capitulo de Take Over lo siento me tarde mucho para terminar y subir este capitulo estuve de examenes y trabajos y no pude escribi espero que les guste**

**Capítulo 3:Un encuentro inesperado y la misión con Natsu**

Naruto se despertó como siempre con después de una bueno noche de sueño pero el dia de hoy se sentía diferente,como si estuviese más fuerte

"Que será este sentimiento?Es muy extraño"-Se dijo así mismo el una voz profunda y escalofriante sonó en su cabeza-**"Es bueno ver que te acuerdas de mi kit"**-Dijo la voz-"¿No..no puede ser Kurama?"-Pregunto el rubio en su cabeza-"**Has acertado chico"**-Dijo el gran Zorro-"¿Pero como?"-Pregunto habían cosas que no comprendía-**"Chico estamos juntos hasta la muerte el Shinigami tiene tanto poder como Kami así que no pudo quitar el sello"**-Explico Kurama-"Entonces porque no me has hablado todos estos años"-Preguntó un poco enfadado-**"Bueno eso fue porque después de la guerra me quedé sin energías y en estos dos años he recuperado 2 de mis colas los suficiente para hablar contigo"**-Explico-"OK"-Dijo

"Pero si ya no esta el sello porque no sales de dentro de mi cuerpo?"-Preguntó.Entonces algo hizo click en la mente de Kurama-"**Maldita sea no pense en eso"**-Entonces del cuerpo de Naruto empezó a salir una pequeña niebla neblina empezo a tomar forma y delante de el habia un Zorro de Nueve colas pequeño(Del tamaño de Happy).

"!Porque coño eres tan pequeño¡"-Grito Naruto señalando-"**Si quieres me transformo en un zorro de 30 metros de altura"-**Sugirió el-"No mejor quédate así será mejor para todos"-Dijo Naruto

**"¿Tu no tenias un combate?"**-Dijo Kurama

"Oh mierda es verdad"-Dijo saliendo de su casa,pero a los 5 minutos de salir volvió a entrar-**"¿Porque vuelves?"-**Preguntó el zorro-Bueno he salido en pijama-Dijo para entrar y ponerse su ropa de siempre

**-En el gremio-**

Ya era bastante tarde era casi mediodía y Naruto aun no había llegado

"Maldita sea cuando llegara tarda mucho"-Dijo Natsu

"Vamos Natsu tranquilízate,estará haciendo algo y por eso se retraso es un mago famoso"-Le dijo Kana

"Hmm...Pero que tendrá mejor que hacer?"-Pregunto Natsu

Pero la respuesta llegó de quien menos se lo espero

"Bueno el tiene que huir de sus admiradoras"-Dijo Gildarts

"Tiene un club de fans?"-Preguntaron Mira y Erza a la vez

"Si,si que lo tiene"-Dijo el pelinaranja

Pero en ese momento Naruto y Kurama que se paraba en la cabeza de Naruto llegaron a la entrada de Fairy Tail

"Uff llegamos sanos y no e perdido nada de ropa"-Dijo rascándose-**"Te dije que fuésemos por el otro camino"-**La voz de Kurama mando escalofríos a la gran mayoría de la gente del Gremio

"Naruto que era esa voz?" -Preguntó el maestro quien sentía un poco de miedo al oír la voz de Kurama

**"Ese fui yo viejo"**-Dijo Kurama saltando de la cabeza de Naruto

"KAWAII¡"-Fue el grito simultáneo de las hembras del Gremio incluso Mirajane y Erza se acercaron a abrazarlo ya sin sentir miedo

**"Naruto… sálvame… por favor"**-Dijo Kurama quien se estaba asfixiando

Naruto costosamente pudo sacar a Kurama de entre los brazos de todas las mujeres

"Bueno Naruto quien es tu amigo"-Preguntó Makarov

"Bueno el es Kurama,es un compañero de batalla que estuvimos juntos mucho tiempo,pero estaba sellado dentro de mi, y como le falta sus fuerzas no pudo comunicarse conmigo hasta ahora eso y que es el tio mas vago que conozco"-Explico rápidamente Naruto

**"Y Shikamaru?"**-Pregunto Kurama

"Bueno eso si"-Apoyo Naruto-"Bueno ahora a lo que vine,Natsu tu y yo tenemos una pelea pendiente"-Dijo Naruto mirando al pelirrosa-"Sígueme afuera"-Dijo Naruto saliendo hacia el campo de entrenamiento del Gremio quien fue seguido por Natsu, los niños y la mayoría del gremio

Fuera

"Bueno Natsu empieza cuando quieras"-Dijo Naruto parándose en un lugar

**"Allá voy Karyū no Tekken"**_(Puño de Hierro del Dragón de Fuego)_-Grito Natsu y su puño fue rodeado por llamas y se abalanzó a darle un puñetazo a Naruto

Este se quedo en su sitio cuando Natsu estaba ya cerca de él una capa de arena atrapó el puño de Natsu y lo lanzó a volar

**-Con los niños-**

"Woow"-Dijeron los niños al ver como atrapaba el puño de Natsu sin esfuerzo

"Que tan fuerte será?"-Pregunto Elfman

"No tengo ni idea pero incluso a mi y a la pelirroja nos cuesta atrapar un puño en llamas-Dijo Mira con un sonrojo al ver luchar a Naruto nadie podía verlo ya que no era muy grande

**"Chica ese no es ni el 2% de su verdadero poder**"-Dijo Kurama quien estaba con los niños

**-En el combate-**

**"Karyū no Hōkō**_(Rugido del Dragón de Fuego)"_-Una gran llamarada salió disparada de la boca de Natsu hacia Naruto, pero como antes el ataque fue parado por una capa de arena, en el choque una nube de polvo surgió y nadie podía ver nada

Naruto apareció detrás de Natsu y dándole un golpe en el cuello Natsu cayó inconsciente. Cuando el polvo desapareció vieron a Naruto detrás de Natsu quien estaba inconsciente.

Lissana fue la primera en acercarse a Natsu corriendo para ver a su futuro esposo-"Que le has hecho?"-Preguntó la pequeña-"No le hice nada solo le golpeé suavemente el cuello cortándole la circulación de la sangre por su cuello lo que hizo que cayera inconsciente"-Explicó rápidamente Naruto-"Se recuperará en unas horas"-Le dijo para que se tranquilizarla

**-Horas Después-**

Natsu ya había recuperado la consciencia, Naruto y Kurama se encontraban en el tablón de misiones-**"Mira esta 300.000 joyas por matar a una pareja de wyverns"**-Dijo señalando la misión-Hmm esta bien solo nos llevará unos días-Dijo el rubio cogiendo la misión y dirigiéndose hacia el maestro-"Jiji iremos a esta misión"-Dijo entregándole la misión a Makarov quien asintió y le dio el papel de vuelta

Naruto entonces empezó a irse junto con Kurama pero cuando estaban por salir Natsu se puso enfrente de ellos-"Naruto-Nii vas a una misión?"-Preguntó el pelirrosa-"Si Natsu voy a una misión"-Contesto el rubio-"¿Puedo ir contigo?"-Preguntó el pequeño.

Eso sorprendió a los niños sabían que Natsu era un poco estupido pero eso ya era bastante,Naruto no aceptaría pensaban ellos.

"Claro porque ¿no?"-Dijo el rubio,eso sorprendió a los niños incluso a Natsu que pensó que se negaría-"Algún problema jiji"-Pregunto el rubio a su maestro-"Ninguno Naruto pero tened cuidado"-Contestó el viejo

"Bien Natsu pero a cambio vas a hacer algo por mi"-Dijo Naruto,eso sonó como un cubo de agua fría para Natsu-"Demasiado bonito para ser verdad"-Pensaba el pelirrosa-"He oído que vives en el bosque ¿verdad?"-Preguntó el rubio-Si vivo solo en el bosque"-Dijo Natsu-"Pues cuando volvamos te mudaras a vivir conmigo"-Dijo Naruto-"¿Enserio? Gracias,Gracias de verdad Naruto-Nii"-Dijo saltando a los brazos de Naruto-"En 30 minutos quiero verte en la entrada sur de Magnolia Natsu y cuando volvamos tengo otra sorpresa más"-Dijo Naruto saliendo del gremio

La gente del gremio quedó en shock no solo Naruto se llevó a Natsu de misión sino que encima lo había invitado a quedarse a vivir en su casa

"YATA¡"-Gritaba Natsu por todo el gremio-"Si soy el primero en ir a una misión con Naruto-Nii"-Seguía gritando

"Maldito mechero humano yo quería ser el primero en ir de misión con Naruto-san"-Se quejó Gray

Tanto Erza como Mira tenían un aura de depresión a su alrededor ellas querían ser las primeras en ir de misión con el rubio

"Natsu,preparate"-Le dijo el maestro-"Naruto va andando a todas sus misiones a menos que sea un viaje muy largo o tenga que ir rápido"

"Va… va andando"-Dijo Natsu

Si va andando así durante el camino entrena una vez Macao fue a una misión con Naruto y Macao volvió muerto-Dijo el Maestro señalando al pobre peliazul

"Que hicisteis en el camino Macao?"-Pregunto Mira pensando en lo que pudo hacer el rubio-"No quieras saberlo"-Dijo el peliazul,eso seguía siendo un misterio para los niños

**-Tiempo después Entrada sur de Magnolia-**

Natsu se encontraba ya en la entrada de Magnolia esperando a Naruto. Cuando de repente el rubio estaba delante del asustando le

"AHHHH"-Grito Natsu cayéndose de espaldas-No me asustes así

Bueno vámonos durante el viaje empezamos a entrenar conmigo -Dijo el rubio al pelirrosa pero no se dio cuenta de la sonrisa malvada en el rostro de Naruto y Kurama

**-3 Días después-**

Natsu había pasado por el infierno y había vuelto en el entrenamiento de Naruto,le hicieron hacer sentadillas,abdominales,flexiones,levantar peñascos se había vuelto más fuerte pero odiaba el entrenamiento

"Naruto-Nii te odio"-Refunfuño el pelirrosa-"Vamos Natsu no te quejes yo hago el mismo entrenamiento que tu,ahora para de quejarte la ciudad a la que vamos esta cerca"

Los 2 entraron en la ciudad y preguntaron a una persona por donde se iba al ayuntamiento,cuando llegaron era un edificio bastante alto hecho en piedra y llevaba en su cima la bandera de Fiore,cuando entraron fueron al despacho del alcalde, el alcalde era un hombre bastante mayor con barba y un poco regordete

"Supongo que ustedes son los magos de Fairy Tail?"-Preguntó el alcalde-"Si soy Naruto el chico a mi lado es Natsu"-Le dijo el rubio

"Ahh,gracias a dios,bueno los contrate porque una pareja de Wyverns a estado atacando nuestro pueblo últimamente hemos intentado de todo pero no podemos hacer nada"-Dijo el alcalde sentándose en su silla-"Bueno lo que queremos que hagan es que se deshagan de ellos"-Les dijo el alcalde

"Sabes donde se encuentran?"-Preguntó Naruto-"Si,se encuentran en unas cuevas que hay al sur de la ciudad,tengan cuidado"-Dijo el alcalde

"Bien Natsu nos vamos"-Dijo el rubio-Yosh,estoy encendido-Dijo el pelirrosa

-Cueva de los Wyverns-

Naruto y Natsu se acercaron a la cueva era bastante grande por lo menos 3 veces más grande que Fairy Tail

Naruto divisó a los Wyverns había uno de color verde y parecía el más grande de los dos mientras mientras el otro era blanco y más pequeño, pero para su desgracia Natsu también,Natsu fue directamente hacia el Wyvern más grande con un puño de fuego, el Wyvern vio a Natsu y movió su gran cola para golpear al pelirrosa-"NATSU , CUIDADO"-Gritó Naruto pero cuando se dio cuenta la cola le golpe mandandolo a volar y chocando con la pared de la cueva

"NATSU"-Grito,Naruto alcanzó rápidamente a Natsu el chico se encontraba inconsciente y tenía una gran herida en la cabeza y estaba sangrando

Naruto se levanto y invoco a Kurama-Cuida de él-El zorro asintió mientras el rubio se giro y miro a la pareja de Wyverns que se reían del pelirrosa inconsciente-**Vosotros**-Dijo Naruto sus ojos estaban tapados por su pelo-"**No solo heriste a un compañero de mi gremio y os habéis reído de él**"-Dijo Naruto mientras se acercaba hacia los Wyverns-"**Yo vi en ese chico lo mismo que fui yo a su edad,intentando que la gente me reconozca. vivía solo al igual que el,Ahora es hora de que desaparezcas"**-Dijo Naruto-**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**_(Jutsu clones de sombra)_"-Tres clones de Naruto aparecieron junto al el y se acercaron a velocidades bastante rápidas a los 2 Wyverns

El Naruto original y un clon fueron con el Wyvern verde mientras los otros clones se fueron con el blanco

"Acabemos con esto rápido hay que llevar a Natsu a un hospital"-Dijo Naruto los dos se acercaron al Wyvern el clon le dio una patada bastante fuerte en la pierna izquierda haciéndolo caer de lado el Naruto original le impactó un **rasengan**_(Esfera espiral)_ en el estómago rompiéndole sus escamas-Ahora-El clon se acercó e impactó otro **rasengan**_(Esfera Espiral)_ en el mismo lugar matándolo al instante-"Bien hemos terminado"-Dijo el original,al tiempo que los otros dos clones volvían

**-3 Días después-**

Natsu había estado inconsciente estos 2 dias y ahora se encontraban en la entrada de Magnolia. Natsu llevaba un vendaje alrededor de su frente-"Naruto-nii volvamos al gremio ya quiero ver a todos esta ha sido la misión más larga que he hecho"-Dijo el pelirrosa que salió a correr en dirección hacia el gremio

**-En el Gremio-**

Todo estaba igual excepto que estaba más tranquilo,hasta que la puerta del gremio se abrió de par en par revelando a Natsu

"ESTOY DE VUELTA¡"-Gritó el pelirrosa

Bienvenido Natsu,¿pero donde esta Naruto?y¿qué es ese vendaje en tu cabeza?-Preguntó Makarov

Naruto entró por la puerta del gremio-Hola-Dijo Naruto

Vale eso contesta a mi primera pregunta pero ¿que te paso en la frente?-Naruto explico lo que pasó en la misión

Bien ahora Natsu tengo algo que decirte sígueme-Dijo Naruto saliendo del Gremio

El gremio se quedó un poco extrañado los 2 entraron y en minutos se fueron

**Si se que algunos me enviaron mensajes pidiendome que volviera con la historia y tras pensarlo varias veces he decidido volver al trabajo.**

**Puede que a algunos les molesto bastante que borrase la historia pero tras hablarlo con buenos amigos mios y gente en la que confio he decidido volver a escribir la historia pero solo sera una NaruMira**


End file.
